bratzfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasmin
Yasmin Gonzalez (nicknamed Pretty Princess) is one of the main characters of Bratz. The inspiration for her came from Jasmine Curtis-Smith, the daughter of MGA Entertainment president Isaac Larian and coincidencinally, Jasmine is a very pretty tween just like Yasmin. The Pretty Princess has appeared in majority of Bratz collections and has also been produced in the Lil' Bratz, Bratz Kidz and Bratz Babyz lines. Personality and Favourites Yasmin’s nickname is ‘Pretty Princess’ because there’s just something about her that’s a little regal! She’s a little shy and quiet, but from all that she is truly humble! She’s open-minded and is always open to alternating in fashion or make-up. She enjoys writing – and she also seems to take well to journalism in ‘’Starrin and Stylin’’. She seems to be a little shy, but when under the spotlight, get ready for a whole new kind of Yasmin! She loves ethnic foods, whether it’s Italian or a little Thai or Mediterranean. and her favourite smoothie is peach flavour. She's also known to be good at karate and she is a quick learner Appearance Yasmin has a beauty mark under her left eye. Her eyes are usually brown, sometimes with a pair of contacts. Her hair is sometimes dark brown, but in some of the episodes, she has elegant highlights and hair color. Her skintone is light tan. ( not the actual tan ) Over the years her appearance has been changed for various doll lines (i.e. different hair color, eye color, etc) but these changes were only for special lines like Bratz Style Starz. Her dolls always went back to brown hair, brown eyes, and fair-tan skin afterwards. Heritage Yasmin is of Hispanic heritage as seen in several Bratz movies. In the 2007 live-action film, it was revealed her family was made up of both Brazillian and a bit of Russian. Her cousin KateYasmina ClairvoyaClairvoia ( the one who helped them in Bratz: the Movie PS2 videogame while they were in London. ) is of British descent, which means Yasmin is too. Her surname is Gonzalez. Portrayals In the live-action film, Bratz: the Movie, Yasmin was portrayed by Nathalia Ramos. In season one of Bratz (TV Series) she was voiced by Dionne Quan, who also voiced Yasmin in all the Bratz movies from 2004 to 2006. Many Hollywood stars wanted to voice for Yasmin, just like Vanessa Hudgens who once portrayed Yasmin in some episodes and movies and exchanged with Dionne Quan and Maryke Hendriske because Dionne became ill and Maryke was on a vacation. Yasmin's current ( temporary ) voice actress, Victoria Justice, voiced her in season two of the tv series and all the Bratz movies from 2007 to the present. Relationships Family When Yasmin was a kid, she lived with her mother and father, but now she currently resides with her Grandma and little brother, according to the live-action film. However, this could be wrong considering, in the animated movies she does not appear to have a brother, like she does in the live-action movies. In the animated movies, Yasmin is always shown with her friends rather than her family. The most notable animated movie that showed Yasmin with a family member was Bratz Kidz Sleepover Adventure, where she is seen with her mom. Friends Yasmin's the kind of girl who's friendly chic and loves everybody who also love her. She and her friends easily click with their faves and other interesting stuff. Unlike many of Yasmin's relationships, her best-est friends have never changed over the years of the franchise. Her BFFs are Cloe, Sasha, and Jade. Over the years, she has many other friends as well, including Meygan, Fianna, Cameron, and others. Enemies Yasmin doesn't have many enemies because she is a very kind person, but over the years she has came across some very mean girls. Kirstee and Kaycee (aka the Tweevils) are very rude to Yasmin and her friends possibly out of jealousy of their magazine's success. The Tweevils work for Burdine Maxwell, a very unpleasant older women who is also jealous of the Bratz success. Another mean girl turned enemy is Meredith Baxter Dimly who was mean to Yasmin and her friends because they didn't want to follow her "rule" that everyone had to be in a clique. Meredith tried to split up the friends but failed. One good thing that has come from all of Yasmin's enemies is that they gave the girls the name Bratz. In the Rock Angelz movie, the Tweevils and Burdine call them brats to which gave them the idea to name their magazine Bratz. In the Bratz the Movie, Meridith did the same thing but instead of making her insult a magazine name, they made it the name of their singing group. Romance A lot of boys fall for Yasmin because of her chic stylin' attitude and of course, she's a very pretty person ( than the rest of the Bratz girls ) But Yasmin, staying lowly and simple, doesn't flirt back to all of those boys who like her. Her first date, in the doll line, was with Braden. In Starrin' And Stylin', she was seen dancing with Koby at prom and in the Formal Funk line she was photographed with him and Eitan on the back of the box with the caption "Hangin with the boyz". In Bratz: the Movie, Yasmin's love interest is Dylan. She first notices him when he accidently runs into her in the hallway. That is also when she finds out Dylan is deaf. They formally meet when he sees her singing and feels her voice through the speakers. They never officially label themselves as boyfriend-girlfriend throughout the movie but at the end Yasmin kisses Dylan on the cheek. Romance between these two has only been seen in this movie. In the animated series and movies, Dylan and Yasmin have different love interests. Yasmin's most notable love interest is Eitan, who has been her love interest in both the animated series/movies and the doll line. In the series, Yasmin and Eitan have obvious crushes on each other but are sometimes to shy to act on it. Pets Yasmin loves animals very much as well as the rest of them. She has built a shelter with the Bratz for puppies and kittens which Jade calls 'Pup 'n Claws Shelter'. It made their magazine overflowed with more readers and animal-lovers usually visit it and leaves their poorly-fed pets for them to take care of it. Yasmin had cats before, just like Jade. Her current pet pup is Miko while her pet cat is Lovi. Merchandise Yasmin is very famous for her chic personality. Other companies started making Yasmin-inspired fabulous skirts and vintage clothing, just like flower crowns which is made from her favourite flowers and some fake leaves. Accesories, ballers, pendanted necklaces and more are now selling worldwide. ( You can buy them soon at Broadway Gems, Accesorize and more shoppes and boutiques. ) Kids' tees, mini skirts, skorts ( palda-shorts ), beach flip flops and shorts with Yasmin printed on them are now selling at supermalls and clothing markets worldwide. Yasmin dolls are quite in too. Some of the fashion dolls have Gallery Bratz girls yasmin.gif|Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin Yas.jpg|Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin Trivia *Yasmin was named after Issac Larian's daughter, Jasmine. ( Jasmine's full name is Jasmine Curtis-Smith. She lives in the Philippines with her sister Anne Curtis. ) *Her trademark is her beauty mark. *She is not really that kind of tan. Her skin is fair-tan or light tan. Yasmin.jpg|Yasmin from Bratz: The Movie Nathalia Ramos as Yasmin.jpg|Yasmin from Bratz: The Movie Yasmin r.jpg|Yasmin Pixie yasmin.jpg|Yasmin from Bratz Fashion Pixies 159px-Yasminbratz.jpg 150px-Yasmin.png 122px-Yasmintv.png Natalia-ramos-as-yasmin-bratz-movies-4264315-1280-1024.jpg Bratz girls yasmin.gif Yasmin .jpg Category:Characters Category:Favourites